


sun is shining down for you and I

by cherrytequila



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Some kissing, bratty kids doing bratty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytequila/pseuds/cherrytequila
Summary: Mark has the perfect life. He has the perfect job, the perfect apartment, and even a perfect fiance. Now if he could only just get his fiance's brother to like him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	sun is shining down for you and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suganeedsanap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganeedsanap/gifts).



> first of all, I'm sorry. secondly, I'm sorry
> 
> ahahah I'm just kidding. I know this wasn't exactly what you were looking for and I couldn't incorporate more librarian moments into it but I hope you like it nonetheless!

Mark is living the good life. He has his own apartment, he makes a decent living working as a librarian, and he just proposed to his librarian boyfriend,  _ who said yes by the way. _

He’s in his fiance’s bedroom right now and they just finished watching a movie on the bed. It was something about a tiny chicken that wanted to be a firefighter? He doesn’t know. It’s hard to pay attention to a movie when your fiance is right there looking all gorgeous.

“So what did you think?” Jaebeom says as he switches off the television with his remote.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Mark says leaning into his collarbone, inhaling the sweet smell of his new honey oats soap. Mark should probably buy one for himself. He wants his everything to smell like Jaebeom.

“That’s flattering but I was talking about the movie,” Jaebeom rolls his eyes at him. He tends to do that a lot around Mark but Mark knows he’s doing it fondly. He thinks.

“What about we start talking about something else instead?” Mark mumbles softly into Jaebeom’s neck, lips slowly inching towards his mouth.

“What does that even me--” Jaebeom starts before he gets interrupted by his bedroom door unexpectedly opening.

“Hi hyung!” Yugyeom, Jaebeom’s little brother greets Jaebeom enthusiastically. But then his eyes slowly turn to Mark and he can practically see the joyous light disappear as they land on him. “And hyung’s boyfriend.”

“I’m his fiancé now,” Mark says proudly, correcting his future brother-in-law.

Jaebeom gets out of the bed and bundles his brother into a hug, “Why are you here Yugyeom?”

“I just came to borrow your camera for an art project,” Yugyeom says, the light back in his eyes as he gets released from the hug.

“Oh! It’s actually in the storage room right now,” Jaebeom says as he starts to leave the room. “Let me go get it real quick.”

Jaebeom leaves the room and Mark has never felt this awkward before. He knows that he’s not exactly Yugyeom’s favourite person in the world, so he tries his best to never be alone in the same room with the kid. He really should have left with Jaebeom in the guise of looking for the camera together.

“Do you hate me?” Mark gets startled by the sudden question. He looks at Yugyeom, ready to comfort the kid only to see the little brat smirking at him. “I’m going to keep interrupting you two for as long as I can.”

Mark’s jaw drops. What kind of eight year old is he? Was he this evil when he was eight? He needs to call up his mother and apologise.

“Here you go,” Jaebeom returns with the camera bag. “Be careful with it, alright?”

“Thank you hyung!” Yugyeom smiles innocently at his brother and takes the camera bag before disappearing.

Jaebeom closes the door after him and climbs up on the bed right before situating himself on Mark’s lap.

“Now where were we?” Jaebeom whispers into his ear. Mark is glad that his fiance is somehow in the mood, but right now isn’t a good time.

“Your brother hates me,” Mark says to Jaebeom before this could go any further.

“No he doesn’t,” Jaebeom says as he tries to lean in and kiss Mark. Mark stops this by putting his hand against Jaebeom’s mouth and he can practically feel Jaebeom jutting out his bottom lip in response.

“It’s just that I want a forever with you and I don’t like knowing that your brother is going to hate me for the rest of our lives.”

Jaebeom sighs and slips off of Mark so he could sit next to him on the bed. He takes Mark’s right hand and plays with his fingers, “Well his birthday is coming up. Maybe you can get him a really cool present?”

“I have a better idea!” Mark says, taking Jaebeom’s hand into his own. “I’ll just plan the party for him!”

“Babe you are not planning a birthday party for a bunch of eight year olds.”

“Listen,” Mark says, bringing the back of Jaebeom’s hand to his lips, giving it a little kiss. “I’m going to be a part of your family now. I not only want your parents to like me, I want your little brother to like me too.”

“Fine,” Jaebeom says, tugging Mark close with his hand so that his face is mere inches away from his own. “Can we kiss now?”

Mark feels his face scrunch up in fondness for this man.

“Anything for my favourite boy.”

* * *

Jaebeom’s mother slams the front door open before Mark could even raise his fist to knock. It’s finally Yugyeom’s birthday and Mark has bought an array of video games on his nintendo switch in preparation. He’s also planning on bringing the boys to the park later on to play. The weather is perfect after all.

“You’re here!” Jaebeom’s mother exclaims, quickly pulling Mark into a hug. “Right on time too.”

“Are you leaving?” Mark asks, eyeing her bag and shoes as she lets go of him to open the door wider. She looks to be in a hurry.

“Yeah they need extra people at the hospital today,” Jaebeom’s mom says, letting him in. “Some kind of wild horse emergency.”

“Oh,” Mark gulps. It’s not that he was scared of Yugyeom and his friends. It’s just that he can’t really trust them to behave when a parent is not around.

“You’re going to be fine,” she laughs at the worry on his face. “Besides, the most popular guy in his school is here today. Yugyeom would probably be too busy trying to impress him to start messing with you.”

“I’m not that worried,”  _ Lie. _ Mark holds up his nintendo switch box. “I have the ultimate entertainment system right here. They’re going to have a great time.”

Jaebeom’s mom smiles at him and Mark instantly feels relaxed. There is this unique quality that Jaebeom and his mother have that seem to calm Mark’s nerves no matter what.

“I know that you’re doing this because you want to impress us,” she says. “But I just want you to know that our whole family loves you already.”

Mark hesitates and looks into the house. He knows that Jaebeom’s parents don't hate him, but he just needs Yugyeom to hate him a little less. He’s not only doing this for Jaebeom, he genuinely wants to spend time with Yugyeom. He gets really adorable around Jaebeom and he knows he’s a nice kid. He just wishes Yugyeom didn’t dislike him so much.

“It’ll take a while for Yugyeom to come around the fact that he has to share his brother, but he’ll start to love you too.”

“Thank you,” Mark says. “You’ve always been so welcoming to me.”

“It’s because my son loves you,” she replies, her eyes wrinkling as she breaks out into a chuckle. “He would talk about your dates before we even got the chance to meet you.” 

She brings a hand to his face, “I just knew I had to love the man that was making my son so happy.”

Mark blushes. He loves Jaebeom with all his heart and he tries his best to constantly show it to everyone. But to have someone tell him outright that he’s making Jaebeom happy? Mark could fly to the moon with how delighted he feels.

But then a sharp yell comes from inside the house, “Is Mark here yet?”

“I leave my precious boy in your hands,” Jaebeom’s mom says, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she starts rushing outside.

“Which one?” Mark yells after her.

“Both of them sweetheart,” she winks back at him as jogs away to her car.

* * *

Mark enters the living room just to see a bunch of boys lazing around the couches, doing nothing on their phones. Mark looks at the table and sees remnants of what seemed to be chocolate cake. He sees Yugyeom on one of the couches, looking visibly distraught as he attempts to secretly glance at the other young boy next to him. _Ah, this must be the popular kid._

The popular kid looks up at Mark and quickly looks back at his phone, as if Mark didn’t just arrive with a very expensive looking nintendo switch.

“Is this Mark?”

Yugyeom looks up surprised, apparently not knowing that Mark was actually right in front of them. He quickly schools his features into a bored expression, “Yeah, he’s my brother’s boyfriend.”

“Fiance, actually.” Mark makes sure to correct him as he puts down the box.

The popular guy rolls his eyes, not even bothering to look at Mark. “I like your cool older brother better. Where is he?”

“He’s still in the library,” Mark says as he starts to take out the switch from the box. “We just got a new shipment of books today so he was put in charge of registering them into the database.”

Silence.

This is precisely why he didn’t want Jaebeom’s mother to leave.

Mark hooks the hdmi cable to the television in front of them, “But I got smash bros on the switch if you want to play?”

Mark hears an audible ‘cool’ from the popular guy and releases a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he’d be in his late twenties, trying desperately to impress a bunch of eight year olds, but here he is.

But then the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happened. A sudden flash of light surrounds the house from the outside and a loud clap of thunder closely follows after. Well, Mark has to cross off the park idea from his list. But to make things worse, all the lights go out.

The gaggle of schoolboys starts to groan and a loud ‘lame’ can be heard among the voices.

“Don’t worry guys,” Yugyeom all of a sudden speaks up. “We have a backup generator so the power will come back again any minute now.”

And as if the house had ears, a gentle whirring starts to sound in the entire house and the lights in the living room start to turn on.

“Hey, why isn’t the television turning on?” a boy asks.

“I guess it only temporarily powers up the essentials,” Yugyeom replies.

“But then why is the oven light on?” Mark hears a kid yell from the kitchen.

“My brother likes to bake in times of emergencies.”

“Your brother is so cool,” the popular kid says, not once taking his eyes off of his phone.

Back when Mark was younger, playing football and skipping class was cool. Not stress baking. But Mark remembers the last time Jaebeom decided to stress bake an entire tray of muffins. The furrow in between his brows as he struggles to mix his batter, his tongue sticking out in concentration. They’re right. Jaebeom is so cool.

“What are we supposed to do with the electricity out?”

Mark snapped out of his loving thoughts of Jaebeom just to see a bunch of eight year olds blinking back at him. Yugyeom’s face looks desperate and Mark knows it's because he wants to impress the popular kid really badly. 

“What about we play hide and seek?”

“Laaaame. Hide and seek are for kids,” one of the kids says.

“But you’re all kids!”

The popular kid abruptly gets up and walks towards the table where the boys’ messy leftovers were placed. Mark watches in horror as the kid uses his stubby little fingers to grab a fistful of cake. His evil grin illuminated by the dimmed light.

“I have an idea,” the boy points at Mark with his other hand. “You run and hide while we chase you down and throw food at you.”

Mark looks at Yugyeom only to see him look troubled, “Is that what you want, Yugyeom?”

“Of course it’s what he wants,” the popular kid scoffed. “Right, Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom seems to hesitate but nods anyway.

“We’ll give you a minute head start before we start attacking,” the popular kid grins at him.

Mark likes to think that he’s a pretty fast runner. He used to be in track back in high school after all. With all his experience in running, he never thought he had to use it right here. With a bunch of kids armed with birthday cake, trying to take him down.

He runs up the stairs before the boy could even start counting down from sixty and quickly spots the laundry room at the end of the hallway. Mark zooms into the room, nearly tripping over his feet, and shuts the door behind him. There’s linen everywhere and Mark finds the darkest corner and huddles himself against it.

Not even a second later, he hears the pitter-patter of eight year old feet running up the stairs. Mark has never felt this much fear in his life. He thought coming out to his parents was the most nerve-wracking thing he had to go through. He was wrong.

He hears loud footsteps coming his way and pulls his knees closer to his chest, trying to make himself appear as small as possible. But then the door opens, letting the light creep into the otherwise dark room. It takes a while for Mark’s eyes to adjust to the light before he sees a rather unimpressed Yugyeom standing at the door.

“Gyeom-ah, is he in there?” Mark hears a boy yell from outside. He gives Yugyeom his best impression of a pleading look before Yugyeom just sighs insufferably.

“No, he’s not!” Yugyeom yells back at the kid while he walks into the laundry room and closes the door behind him.

“You just saved me,” Mark whispers to him in awe as Yugyeom plops down next to him, mimicking his position.

“I just don’t want Jaebeom hyung to hate me for covering his boyfriend in cake,” Yugyeom sulks into his arms. 

“First of all, I’m his fiance,” Mark makes sure to correct him. He looks at Yugyeom and sees that he seems to be pondering something “And secondly, you could literally beat me up right now and your brother would still never hate you.”

Yugyeom grumbles and hides his face in his arms.

“So why are you hiding in here with me on your birthday?”

“I have a crush on him,” Yugyeom mumbles, his voice muffled.

“Your brother?”

“No!” Yugyeom lifts up his head and whacks Mark on the arm. Yeah, Mark deserved that but at least Yugyeom is looking at him. “I’m talking about  _ him _ .”

Ah, the popular kid.

“Him? But he’s a jerk!”

“But he’s a handsome jerk,” Despite the darkness, Mark can see Yugyeom blushing a deep cherry red and Mark can’t help but smile at the kid. “And I just wanted to impress him so badly with this birthday party.”

“Well, he seems to be having fun making fun of me.”

“I wanted us to spend some time together,” Yugyeom says. He looks back down on his knees and starts to pick at a small hole in his trousers. “I thought maybe we could have talked more or something.”

Yugyeom burrows his head into his arms again.

“I wish Jaebeom hyung was here,” Yugyeom says. He sounds like he’s on the verge of tears and Mark is on the verge of tears too. He wishes Jaebeom was here as well but he volunteered to hold this party to spend more time with Yugyeom and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t cheer this kid even a little bit up.

“Jaebeom really wanted to come, you know,” Mark says, ruffling Yugyeom’s hair.

“But his work was more important.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Mark says, adjusting himself as much as he could in the corner so that he has Yugyeom making eye contact with him. “He loves you more than anything!”

“That might be true before but then he got that job in the library,” Yugyeom says, picking on the hole even more. If he continues this, the hole will just get even larger. “And then he met you and all of a sudden he can’t even be here on my birthday anymore.”

Mark reaches out and holds Yugyeom’s hand, stopping him from damaging the hole beyond repair.

“I was really really jealous of you,” Mark says abruptly. Yugyeom looks at him with a confused look on his face and Mark realises he needs to elaborate a bit more. “On our first date, he wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Wait what?” Yugyeom wriggles his hand out of Mark’s grip.

“He kept talking about how sweet you were and he would even show me pictures of you.”

“On your first date?”

“Exactly!” Mark chuckles, remembering the date. It was at the library’s cafe and they were both wearing blushing and stuttering the entire time. “Even you think it’s weird, right?”

Yugyeom nodded but Mark can tell that he’s a bit pleased that his older brother was showing him off.

“It wasn’t until later I found out that he was just testing me. You are a big part of his life and you will continue to be a big part of his life, so he just wanted to see if I’d have a problem with that.”

Yugyeom slowly smiles and looks down at his knees again. This time, he looks happy.

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“If I did, would I really be engaged with your brother?”

“I guess not.”

“Also, you’re the cutest kid ever,” Mark pinches both of Yugyeom’s cheeks. “Who wouldn't like you?”

Yugyeom laughs and playfully bats his hands away when all of a sudden the laundry door opens. They both freeze still as the popular kid smirks at Mark. The rest of his posse is behind him as they gather to see what exactly is going on in the room.

“I was just--” Yugyeom stands up and quickly tries to explain himself but is interrupted when the popular kid thrusts a piece of cake towards him.

“Make a mess out of him and we win,” the kid says. And Mark swears he’s never seen a kid look that evil before.

Yugyeom takes the smushed pile of cake and frosting and looks at Mark with an apologetic look.

Whelp. He knew this was coming. He really wishes he wasn’t wearing his brand new shirt though.

But then the strangest thing happens, Yugyeom starts smearing the cake all over the popular kid’s face.

“Wha--” the kid gapes at him.

“It’s my birthday,” Yugyeom shrugs at him. “I can do whatever I want.”

Yugyeom bumps past him and disappears into the hallway as the rest of the posse starts trailing after him with loud chattering. The popular kid is still at the doorway, staring at Yugyeom open-mouthed.

“He’s so cool,” Mark hears the kid say. The kid then starts following Yugyeom back down the stairs. “Wait for me!”

Mark finally lets out the breath he was holding and slumps back down on his comfy corner. He hears a gentle whirring getting louder and he guesses that the power is back on. He really should go down and turn on the nintendo switch for the boys. But he thinks he’s going to take a few minutes rest first.

* * *

Jaebeom comes back home to see two of his favourite boys sleeping sitting-up on the sofa, all snuggled up against each other. Jaebeom smiles as he takes his phone out to take a quick picture.

“Oi,” He hears a whisper. Jaebeom jumps in place, startled by the sudden noise. He looks up just to see Mark smiling dopily at him. “You have to ask for permission first.”

Jaebeom laughs quietly as he slides against the other side of Mark and makes himself comfortable against his fiance's body. 

“So I take it that you two got along?”

“Oh swimmingly. He had a great time today too. He even got to have a long conversation with his crush about how Joker is the best fighter in smash.”

“Wait, Yugyeom has a crush?” Jaebeom tries to put his head up but is stopped by his fiance. Mark pats his head and Jaebeom reluctantly lies his head back down again.

“It’s normal for a kid to have a little crush at that age.”

“Yeah but he’s my little brother! I need to know if that kid is good for him.”

“He’s going to be fine,” Mark smiles and turns his head to kiss Jaebeom’s temple.

“I guess,” Jaebeom says grudgingly. He adjusts himself and kisses Mark softly. He pulls away, getting Mark to chase after that gentle feeling again. “Thank you so much for doing this by the way. You didn’t have to but it seemed like everyone had a good time.”

“Anything for my two favourite boys,” Mark says as he leans forward, getting back those lips on him again.


End file.
